


John and Sherlock/Canada/ Ice pack

by TheEruditeGrammacist, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken nose, Canada, Hockey, M/M, Toronto, Toronto Maple Leafs, got it on video, hockey puck, ice pack needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of our minute by minute fics, John and Sherlock are in Canada for the Stanley Cup, where the Toronto Maple Leafs have finally broken their dry spell and made it to. Let's just say Sherlock regrets it, as does his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Sherlock/Canada/ Ice pack

John wrapped himself more snuggly in his jumper. This country is unreasonably cold, even the heated buildings were only mildly cool at best. **_Although, the glare he was receiving from Sherlock was fiery enough._**

 

**_“Remind me why we are subjecting ourselves to this weather?” Sherlock hissed at him._ **

 

 ** _John rolled his eyes,_** “Sherlock, The Toronto Maple Leafs are playing, they made it to the Stanley cup for the first time in 48 years.”

 

“Maple leafs, stupid name” Sherlock hissed “and so Canadian.”

 

 **_“Well, of course it’s going to be Canadian, Sherlock.” John muttered. “The_ ** **team _is Canadian. And have you got some sort of grudge against Canada? All you’ve done since we arrived was complain about the Canadian sport, the Canadian weather, and now the Canadian name.”_**

 

 ** _“I_** don't have a grudge against all Canadians, just the stupid ones.” Sherlock griped “Which is about 78 percent of them.”

 

John gave him a look and pulled him forward toward the entrance gate ** _, grumbling and knowing full well, without even needing to turn around, that Sherlock was giving him that stupid smirk he pretended to hate._**

 

They shoved their way past the jersey-clad leaf fans and made their way to their seats “Rink side, Sherlock.” John said with a massive grin on his face. “ We will be able to see the team coming down the tunnel.’

 

Sherlock gave him and look and threw himself into the plastic chair sulkily. **_He resigned himself to his fate, of having to watch a bunch of men that he did not know skate around, hitting a little rubber cylinder back and forth. The inane things he put up with for this ma_** n,

 

A few minutes later, the game started with an uproar of sound from the fans on both sides, John leaping out of his seat to cheer on his favorite team. Though Sherlock did **_not have any idea what was going on,_** he he quickly picked up on all the rules and found weaknesses in both sides defense.

 

Suddenly, the entire leaf side stood up, yelling, “THAT WAS A CHECK.” “Check” “Check”. John himself was red in the face. Sherlock realized his mind had wandered and quickly turned his attention back to the ice where a player was **_laying on the ice. Judging from his position, Sherlock could tell that he’d just been slammed rather rudely into the wall of the rink._**

**One could hardly blame the man, _Sherlock mused to himself,_ judging from what I saw of that player earlier, he obviously has some temper issues, not to mention is going through a nasty divorce. **

 

The penalty was called in favor of the Leafs and the entire side cheered. After the player had been taken back to the lockers to be checked out by the doctor. John turned to Sherlock. “I can’t believe that Marner was sent back, he was going to be my new favorite rookie!”

 

 ** _It was getting on toward the end of the game, and the team John liked (Sherlock could no longer remember the name, only that it was incredibly Canadian. The Syrups? It hardly mattered,_** he’d deleted the name from his mind palace soon after learning it) were winning by a slim lead. Sherlock was looking down at his phone when people around him all ducked. His reactions not fast enough, he was smacked in the face by **_the very piece of rubber that he previously had been steadfastly ignoring, as if it was displeased with him for not paying it enough attention._** He felt the cartilage of his nose snap as a warm trickle of blood started, followed by a copious amount of the liquid he needed to live “John,” Sherlock gasped “John I’ve been attacked by a hockey puck.” John was laughing and it was a few moments before Sherlock realized he still had his ** _video camera up and recording._**

 ** _“John, this is not funny. Give me that camera.” Sherlock tried to sound pathetic, but the look on his face coupled with his now-crooked and still bleeding nose only made John laugh harde_** r.

 

John felt his pocket buzz and slipped his glove off to retrieve his phone “I want that video -Mycroft Holmes” John laughed, his brother in law wasn't even in the same country as them and he still knew everything that happened.

 

**_“John,” Sherlock said, his voice distorted by his injury. “John, I need an ice pack.”_ **

 

**_“But it’s the end of the third period!” John protested. “We can't leave now!”_ **

 

**_Sherlock continued glaring pitifully at him for the remainder of the game. When it was established that the Leafs had won, John, amidst joyous exclamations, finally tended to his injured husband._ **

  
**_“Come on Sherlock.” John said, laughing. “Let’s go and get you that ice pack._**


End file.
